


【无cp】宣战

by dearme



Category: Transformers Generation One
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearme/pseuds/dearme
Summary: 蓝霹雳加入汽车人的故事
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【无cp】宣战

我躺在瓦砾堆里，不知道自己的身体哪儿还能动。下半身大概是被压碎了，我能感到能量液在慢慢从我身体里流出来。

我左边的光学镜碎了，不过我想我一时半会儿也用不上它了--我上面是公寓的天花板，结结实实压在我身上，一点儿光也透不进来，我什么也看不见。

轰炸是从昨天晚上开始的，那时候战火已经在其他城市蔓延了。帕省是少有的几个战前就和卡隆签订了和平协议的城市，但其他地区逃难而来的难民时刻提醒我们这里并非真空地带。半年前这里的能量就实行了配给制，所有行业的工作时间都在不断缩减--毕竟普神说，无法维持系统运作的tf干不了活儿，对吗？

干得好，蓝霹雳，即使马上就要死了，你还能保持幽默感。

我是这里的商人，平日做一些能量液和地方特色产品的交易。战争开始后，通过以前的人脉我也会搞一些不是那么合法的东西--除了枪支弹药，甚至后来连有些风味调料都成了违禁品。

整个世界都疯了。

等到我周围的小幼生体会因为缺乏能量而夭折的时候，我知道不能再这么坐以待毙了。凭着一纸合约维持的安稳会杀死这个城市的所有人，我们唯有反抗才能活下去。

然而这里是科学家，艺术家的殿堂，这一机型可以创造漂亮的水晶花园，但却不知道怎么打开枪的保险。

我给政府写过几封信，除了得到几个自动回复外，也都石沉大海。

然而我是个懦夫，面对这种现状我没有作出任何实质性的改变，而是寄希望于或者有一天，战争会悄无声息在外面的世界里自己结束。

我错了。

有那么几天我以为我的梦想成真了--新闻说霸天虎围攻了近半个月也没有拿下铁堡，战争陷入僵局。那时包括我在内的很多人都相信这将成为和平协议的第一步。

然而我们怎么能相信霸天虎呢？他们名字就带着欺骗二字。

昨天是整个夏天最热的一天。我从配给点领完了下半个月的能量块准备回家。路上大大小小的tf们都或坐或站地在外面纳凉--电也早就不够用了，没tf会为了那一时的凉爽消耗它。

然后我听到大喇叭里兹兹啦啦的广播声：“现在--滋--播--紧急--兹--雷达显示--兹--青丘方面--非法入境--兹--请市民迅速--进入室--避难。”

所有人都竖起了音频接收器，断断续续的声音没有传达完整的信息，但失态不多是可以想见的。母亲开始催促着孩子向家里走，不安的气氛像毒瓦斯一样渐渐蔓延，我也加快了脚步。

到了家里，我打开电视分散注意力，脑子里时时想起刚才的通知。把手里的东西安顿好，我坐在沙发上心不在焉的看着上面日复一日的肥皂剧重播。

那时我并没有想到，真正的灾难还在后头。

到了晚上九点我准时躺下了，但我并不安稳，光怪陆离的梦侵扰着我的系统，两小时后我最终决定下线光镜静卧沉思，顺带考虑一下今后该怎么办。

而这就是轰炸开始的时候。

最开始是飞机引擎的轰鸣声，因为距离较远，听起来就像机械鸟在振翅飞翔。然后就是炸弹从天而降的哨音。此起彼伏的爆炸声将我从床上惊起。我迅速跑到床边，住在十六楼让我能眼睁睁看着这些混蛋的暴行。

\--那是来自青丘的战斗机，他们在上空盘旋，下面是手无寸铁的居民。这简直太容易了：甚至不需要任何队形，他们只是随意的将炸弹扔下去。惨叫声由远及近，一些来得及跑出来的tf像疯了一样冲着我们这条街跑来，他们甚至来不及穿上外部装甲，就这么赤裸着四散奔逃。

而我不敢去想那些来不及跑出来的人。

我愣怔了一会儿，赶快跑去装上了外甲--至少能让我死的体面一点儿不是吗？眼看着轰炸还没有过来，我努力冷静让自己打点该带上的东西：能量块和通讯设备，其他的全被我抛在了脑后。

临出门前，我折回去带上了一把从黑市买来的能量枪。

楼道里早就炸窝了--大家都在玩儿命向外挤，电梯前的大队看的人无比绝望。而我真该感谢我那时的冷静，我迅速跑到了消防通道那里，而不是随着大流往外跑。

消防门锁着，撞开它的尝试失败后我打碎了一旁的消防器材，用消防斧把它砸碎了。然后我几乎是连滚带爬地滚到了一楼。

但我还是晚了，一楼被挤得水泄不通，根本出不去。我大喊着大家排好队别挤，这样谁也跑不了，但谁能听我的呢？他们连自己在做什么都不知道了。

炸弹在头顶爆炸的声音显然无法帮助我，而是激起了一波尖叫的高潮--我们楼上的大楼像碎点心一样倾塌下来，公寓大门直接被堵住了，所有向外跑的tf此时都在奋力向里冲，乱成一团。

黑暗彻底淹没我之前，我只记得有一条大梁砸在了我的胸甲上，我痛呼一声倒了下去。

++

我叫蓝霹雳，帕拉克萨斯人，今年二十二万岁，私营商人，住在皇后街13号公寓16楼7...

我用录音笔记录下正在发生的事情，希望捡到者能够将这件惨绝人寰的暴行记录下来时时警醒后人，因为当你看到我的时候，我应该已经回到普神的怀抱中了。

++

一缕光叫醒了我待机的系统--天亮了。

我支离破碎的身体躺在断壁残垣中，左半身已经完全没有知觉了，之前的疼痛转化为钝痛，也或许是我已经疼习惯了。

已经过去一晚了。我在这里。没有其他人来找我。

我要死了。

++

普神啊我不能死我才二十二万岁我的生命才刚开始我想去旅行我要成就一番事业我要去学习所有的知识我还没有相爱过我想找个火伴谁快来救救我我的胳膊掉了腿部线路全断了我好疼内部系统不断重启救命救命救命救命...

“低能量预警：系统将在十秒后进入锁死。十，九，八，七...”

救m……

++

“快过来！我们发现幸存者了！”

“让吊车过来！这块天花板下面有生命讯号！”

“慢点儿！小心那根儿钢筋！注意二次伤害！哦我的普神......！”

“他的下半身完全被压扁了！这些该死的六角形疯子！”

“他的胳膊.....神啊……”

“他还活着！他系统锁死了！”

“我们得把他带走！救护车！这边儿！”

“......慢点儿慢点儿！嘿这是什么？他手里拿着什么？”

“先别管了，快把他送到车上，必须马上给他上设备......！”

++

一个月后。

蓝霹雳终于能在护士的协助下进食流体能量液了。之前他所有的养分只能通过导线输入身体。

某天下午，当他坐在病床上看着外面发呆时，一个素昧平生的tf走进了他的病房。

那是一种他没见过的机体：白色为底色，蓝色条纹点缀其间，人形态身型优美，头雕上有一对俏皮的小触角。

他的蓝色护目镜真好看--蓝霹雳怔怔地想。

来访者自顾自拉过一张椅子在病床边坐下，“嘿你好，蓝霹雳，是吧？”指了指自己，“爵士，汽车人领袖副官，初次见面请多关照～^_^”

“请问您......”

“我是想和你谈一下关于加入汽车人正在组建的特别行动小组的问题……”

++

三个月后，蓝霹雳正式加入汽车人。


End file.
